


A List of Kisses

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble that popped in my head for Bechloe Day. Who doesn't love Bechloe and kisses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Smile...it's Bechloe :)

A/N: Hey everybody! This is in honor of Bechloe Day. Something just kinda popped in my head. Hope it makes you smile a little. Be so kind as to leave a review...big or small. Disclaimer: Don’t own anything.

  


The first time really didn’t happen, but it sure was close. The gorgeous woman’s lips were a thin breath away from mine and my heart practically stopped. Her hands on mine were so dangerously close to her personal zone. Her amazing eyes pierced through mine like the blazing sun.

 

That was my memory of the possibilities.

 

The _real_ first time was when the crowd roared as we stood on stage after our aca-awesome performance and received our World trophy. Her arms flung tightly around me as her lips connected to mine.

 

Sparks...or was it me being revived from instant death because it literally took my breath away.

 

Music and dancing and drinking consumed us both for the evening. Rhythmed beats...mostly my heart fluttering. Sensual words of “I want to kiss you” floating in my ears. The moment of truth hit when the door closed behind us and passion ignited. A burning flame that exploded from a small spark. The first intimate lover’s kiss and experiencing the arts of love and the body.

 

That began the list of kisses. Each one bringing more love than the one prior.

 

Of course after the drunkenness wore off...the first sober kiss had to exist. That is one of the better one’s to show something meaningful than the need of just a release.

 

Let’s not forget we are officially dating as girlfriends kiss. Those are the sweetest.

 

One of the more precious kisses are when you are pronounced wives in Holy Matrimony. Full of love and promises of eternity.

 

Then further down the line of life the beautiful moments of giving birth and starting a family. The kiss of Unity. Family. Love.

 

All the kisses in between for birthday’s and anniversaries and Valentine’s are just as much perks.

 

Then there are the happy, yet sad kisses when your children grow up and leave to create families of their own and grandchildren are born.

 

One of the most meaningful kisses in life are the saddest...when you have to let go. The kiss that pours love of a lifetime when your lover and your friend passes on.

 

For Beca Mitchell she remembered her list of kisses because Chloe Beale-Mitchell would never let her forget.

 

A/N 2: Thanks for reading aca-nerds! <3

  
  
  



End file.
